This invention relates to display apparatus.
LCD (liquid crystal display) units are commonly used in hand-held equipment. In their normal form they comprise a twisted nematic device with a mirror behind. However, they have several disadvantages. For example, in confined spaces the size of image that can be achieved is limited by the need to fit connections around the sides of the LCD unit. It is also desirable to reduce the size of the display unit to leave more room inside the equipment without reducing the size of the image.